Tournament of Ages
by Midnight's Prophet
Summary: Naraku's holding a tournament of some of the best fighter's in time. The prize for the winner? The Shikon jewel! Includes characters from Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, and Samurai Deeper Kyo. Rated for violence
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own any of the characters from these shows for that matter.

Prologue:

This is the prologue. I don't normally make these but I felt I had to since this is an anime crossover. I can't tell you how many of these things I have started to read but never finished because it didn't have the characters that I like from each of these animes that they include. So incase you want to know here are the people that will be in this tournament.

From Full Metal Alchemist, there is Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Scar, and Kimbley (whose first name I forgot.) From Inuyasha there is Inuyasha himself, Kagome (whose last name I forgot this time,) Mirouku, Sango, and Koga. From Samurai Deeper Kyo, there is Demon Eyes Kyo (also known as Kyoshiro Mibu,) Yuya Shiina, and Red Tiger. And last but not least we have from Rurouni Kenshin, Himura Kenshin, Shinomori Aoshi, Shishio Makoto, and Sagara Sanosuke.

Well that's everyone that's in the tournament but there will also be some characters from the other shows that will not be participating in the tournament and will just watch from the side lines. And as for when this tournament is in each anime? Well I'm a little of and I can't really say so you'll just have to decide that yourself.

So please read and enjoy and review my story! I hope you all like it!


	2. The Invitations Part 1

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 1 of my fic! This is an anime crossover that includes all the shows you saw on the summary. So just relax and enjoy my fic and if you have a heart you'll review my story instead of making mefull of rage.

Chapter1: The Invitations

* * *

_Feudal Japan_

For the first time in his life Inuyasha was nervous. He knew what was soon going to happen and on his way there he was completely excited but now that he stood there before the castle he realized that this would not be easy. And it was definitely confusing. Why after all of his devilish and cowardly escape tactics would he just show himself now? And for atournament for some of the best fighters in all of time? What if they just decided to team up against him? Would he even stand a chance?

Inuyasha knew Naraku was powerful but not _that_ strong, even with the sacred jewel shards. This just seemed too weird to be true. It seemed like a trap but Naraku had given them a chance straight into his castle and Inuyasha wasn't going to pass that opportunity up. He was so close to him now that he could taste it.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Kagome said walking up to him with her usual smile.

"I was just thinking… Say Kagome? Do you think this is a trap?"

"Hmm…Well knowing Naraku he would expect us to think as much. If this were a trap than it would be a pretty stupid one."

"That is unless Naraku was counting on us to think it that way," said Mirouku the monk, walking up with Sango the demon slayer and Shippo the fox demon.

"It does seem odd that he would suddenly invite us here after working so hard to conceal himself from us," Sango said.

"And," Kagome began. "It's not like those were the type of invitation's you would send out for a diner party. Those things could have killed us!"

Inuyasha remembered the invitations that had been sent to them. Somehow Naraku had sent these cocooned demons to fight each of them. After they had been defeated, they had turned to piles of ash which letters came out of. They all had invitation's to Naraku's tournament. The thing about it all which disturbed Inuyasha the most, was what they would get for winning. That letter kept running through his head. _Inuyasha, this letter has only reached you if you have defeated the demons that I have sent for you, which you undoubtedly have. Because you have come out victorious in this battle than it means that you have been invited to my tournament of ages. This tournament will include people from all different timelines and countries and will likely even include the three of those that you travel with. What they will all have in common is greatness, and the opportunity to receive the most powerful artifact known to man. The Shikon Jewel and I'm sure I don't have to explain what it is to you. I'm sure that considering our history you are suspicious of me inviting you to take what I have mercilessly and desperately been searching for, but I assure you that there is no foul play at hand here. Please come to my castle if you accept. Inuyasha should have picked up it's sent again by now. -Naraku_

Inuyasha began to climb the castle's giant staircase and his companions followed. "If Naraku really is here for a fight then I'll be ready for him."

"I hate this place!" Shippo said shivering. "It's so creepy and dark."

"Why do we ever even bring this stupid runt along?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey don't call me a runt! Do you hear that Kagome? He's yelling at me again!"

"Inuyasha don't yell at him! He isn't a runt either!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What do you know you stupid girl?"

Kagome stomped her feet. "That's it Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "Oww…"

"Always quite the lovers those two," Sango said with a laugh.

"I agree, why aren't we more like that Sango?" Mirouku said a he casually rubbed Sango's ass.

A vein popped up in her head and she turned around. "You want to be more like them? FINE!" Sango pulled out her Hiraiko and slammed it into the side of Mirouku's head and then watched him roll straight down the stairs.

For these four travelers this was a pretty normal day.

* * *

_Central Cityin an entirely different time period._

Ed was running out of options and he knew it. They had been looking for the stone forever and at this point it seemed like it just didn't exist. Ever since the incident at lab five, he had been thinking of finding a new way to get to the stone because he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with all the killing all those people.

"Brother, I got you some ice cream." Ed sat up on from the steps of the library and took the ice cream from his huge metal younger brother Al.

"Thanks. So what do you think we should do? Keep searching for another way? Or try and find an already made stone?"

"Well," Al began. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I think-"

**_BOOOOM!_** Al never got to finish his sentence. Barely ten feet away from them, down the stairs something had fallen from the sky. It looked like a big pulsing cocoon. Then out of nowhere another one landed right beside it with another deafening crash.

"What the hell is that!" Ed nearly screamed.

"I…I don't know!" Al replied, more to himself then Ed.

The cocoons sat and pulsed for awhile, then a slit opened up on one of their sides. Something was trying to get out of it. Slowly a hand came out of it. It looked as if it was the hand of a skinned human. The creature stepped out of the cocoon into full light. It was a big creature of muscle and bone. Some parts of it's body were all muscle but there were parts of bone visible on them, like on the tips of it's fingers where the bones were claws. The only thing that made it not look like a deformed human were it's huge horns. Then the second one came out as well which looked identical to the other one.

Ed could sense danger immediately he quickly transmuted a blade onto his arm which was his favorite weapon. "Al, get ready! These things don't look friendly!" Ed's suspicions were made true as one of the creatures lunged for him with it's claws in front. Ed dodged out of the way and slashed at his enemy. It dodged as well and elbowed Ed in the stomach knocking him back.

"ED!" Al turned to help his brother but was held back. The other creature had grabbed him and then tossed him with incredible strength. Al hit the bottom of the stair case and got up just in time as the creature stabbed into the spot where he had just been.

Meanwhile Ed was quickly dodging his creatures attacks. "That's it! We're going to finish this!" Ed ducked one last attack and clapped his hands. Ed lunged at his attacker and stabbed it to subdue it. Now it was time for a transmutation. Ed quickly removed his blade and put his hands on the creatures chest. There was a flash of light and electricity and Ed blew out the creatures chest.

Al was easily dodging his enemy now. It clawed at him and he grabbed it's hand and smashed it with no effort. The monster screamed in pain and Al punched it the face as hard as he could breaking it's neck and putting it out of it's misery.

"Hey guys! Can you believe all the tools they have here-AAAAAAAAAUUUUGH! What the hell are those things!"

Ed walked down the stairs to meet the blondewoman screaming. Winry Rockbell who was Ed and Al's childhood friend. "Winry calm down. I don't know what they are."

Al kneeled down to look at the strange dead creature before him. "It doesn't look like a chimera. What do you think it is brother?"

Ed kneeled down beside his brother and studied the creature. "It has no signs of transmutation. I doubt that it's a chimera."

Ed was just going to continue but he didn't get a chance. The creature began to flame up and burn. Out of the ashes came a piece of parchment. It looked like a letter. Ed reached for the letter and read it aloud. "To Alphonse Elric, If you are reading this letter than it means that you have succeeded in defeating the demon that I sent for you and it also means that you are invited to my tournament. In this tournament you will face foes that will be competing for their wildest dreams to come true. If you win you will receive the most powerful artifact known to both demons and humans. The Shikon Jewel. This will give you the power to do the many things that you desire. In your case, that would be making your body as well as your brothers, back to normal. To be brought to my island all that you need do is say that you accept and I will take care of the rest. You have one minute to except and I hope that you strongly consider coming because it was quite difficult to send these invitations through time."

"Whoa. Who is it from?" Winry said

Ed looked at the paper. "It says Naraku."

"Hey Ed, maybe you got one too."

"It's not like it matters. I mean we aren't going to something like this. It's probably fake anyway, right? Right Al?"

Al was sitting and thinking quietly. Sure it didn't seem possible but if it was, he would finally be able to bring back his brother's arm and leg. Andhe could finnaly be human again.If it wasn't real what was the worst that could happen? Besides how could it not be real. He had just seen it's invitation come up from the ashes of a monster! And if it wasn't than all that would happen is that he would say it, it wouldn't work, and he would go on with his life. Al had made up his mind."I accept!"

There was a flash of purple light and Al disappeared before Ed's eyes. "AL! AL! Where are you!" Ed looked around frantically. It didn't make sense. It was impossible. How could this have happened? And either way, why would Al even go? "Dammit! Winry I have to go after him! Winry?" Ed saw that no one was there and then it came to his realization what had happened. Winry had had her hand on Al's shoulder. It was just like in any story where someone got teleported. There was only one thing he could do now.

He looked back at the creature that he had killed. Sure enough it's body was just ash with a piece of paper in it. He had to go now. He walked up to his paper and read it just like Al's and said the words. There was a purple flash of light.

* * *

An Ishbahlan Camp in the same time period.

Scar stared at the lifeless monster on the ground in front of him. Ithad beena pretty pathetic display of power when it had attacked him. He had easily killed it with his tattooed arm. With it, he could easily kill anyone. Now, whatever this thing was, went up in flames and turned to ash. A piece of paper rose up out of it.

Scar knew that this wasn't just anything. This thing had come into his tent in the middle of the night. He was lucky everyone was asleep when it came.

He grabbed the piece of paper and read through it: _To the warrior known as Scar, If you are reading this than you have succeeding in defeating my demon and you have been invited to my tournament. This tournament will test your skills and if you win, it could make you a god among men. It could multiply the power of your arm by thousands. You probably aren't interested in being a god, but I know that you are on a mission to kill all state alchemists and this would most certainly give you the power to do so. It will be hard to defeat any state alchemist without it. I can assure you that the Brigadier General was not the best that the military had to offer and the other state alchemists will be far more difficult to kill. You may even think that you could have killed the Full Metal Alchemist, but it's been quite a long time since the day you nearly did and he has likely already found a way to defeat you. Please consider the offer. If you want to come than all you need do is say that you accept aloud and I will take care of the rest. -Naraku _

Scar thought about it carefully. If this thing would really happen then it would be a lot faster to destroy the military like he wanted to. Besides, what did he have to lose?

"I accept." There was a brilliant flash of purple light…

* * *

A forest, still in the same time period.

Kimbley could already tell what he would have to do. Not just what he would have to do, but what he wanted to do. He would betray them all. If he had the chance, he would just blow them all up but he knew that it would benefit him better if he either gave them to the military or let the military end up killing them all. This Greed guy may have helped him out of lab five, but he really didn't care if he owed him anything.

Kimbley got up from his resting spotat the base ofthe tree he sat under. He started walking back to where Greed and his men were all resting. Kimbley had been sitting separate from them because he wasn't much of a people person unless he was blowing them up.

Kimbley whipped around. He had just heard a bang. It sounded like something had landed hard in the dirt. He looked around but couldn't see anything in all the foliage. Kimbley could tell that something dangerous was coming his way. That was just what Kimbley needed. He knew that Greed's men wouldn't interfere because they weren't close enough to even hear what was happening. Kimbley got ready for whatever it was. He heard it getting closer and it leaped out. It was a deformed hellish creature but to someone like Kimbley it was nowhere near intimidating. It jumped for him and Kimbley easily dodged it. It tried to turn around and attack again but it was already too late. Kimbleyput his hands on the creatures back and jumped back. The creature got into a pouncing position but it was far too late once again. It exploded into a thousand pieces. The largest piece flamed up and turned into the note. Unlike the rest of the people that read the note, Kimbley accepted as soon as he read it. It was pretty clear to him that this was real, and if he went he would get a chance to not only get limitless power, but he would also get to blow a few people straight to hell. This was Kimbley's kind of party.

"Hell yeah, I accept!" There was a flash of purple light…

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Next time the, guys from Kenshin and Kyo will receive their invites as well. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. I hope you all review my story because I write these for all of you and it really sucks to seea 0 next to the reviews! 


End file.
